Sign of the Galaxy: The Devil's Incarnation
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: Book One. Rena thinks she is the Devil, so she runs away. She is then kidnapped and Earth is destroyed. Can the devil's incarnation survive a galaxy wide war, a love triangle, and the gods? Don't need to play the game in order to understand this.


Chapter One

A girl with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes was walking in a mountain range. She pulled herself up a hill and looked out at the sunset and the upcoming stars. The wind blew her bangs off her face, revealing a spiral galaxy-shaped mark on the middle of her forehead. She adjusted her hair in order to cover the mark again.

She looked at the stars and sighed to herself, "I'm never getting off this planet, am I?"

As she said that, about a mile away from here, a strange gray ship landed. Out of it came three short red creatures, their bodies mostly covered in armor and carrying rather large and scary guns that resembled rifles. Another came out, but this one was much different from the others.

He was the same red as the other creatures, but the height of a human. He had the same armor like the others, but his was black instead of gray. He had long grasshopper like legs, clawed hands and feet, two long elf like ears, and a mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth. That mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth was currently shaped into a frown.

He said to the others in a rough Spanish accent, "Find the Mark or else."

The others grunted and separated, leaving the leader alone. He held up his wrist, which had a communicator on it. He pressed the button and an image of a short red creature came up. It said, "General T'ago how is the search? How about the new galaxy?"

T'ago responded, "I just sent my men out. We shall find the Mark in little time. The new galaxy reminds me too much of home; Earth is just a planet of ignorant, stupid creatures that shouldn't even be alive. I plan on using a Planet Buster on these disgusting animals as soon as we get out of here."

"Ok. Just don't make a big show of it. The Alliance would die if they knew we developed that technology, though Rylando and the Spore are close to figuring it out. Empire, out." The screen went dark.

T'ago snarled at the mention of the person named Rylando. He then turned and closed his eyes to think.

The girl, who was completely unaware of the creatures that plan to destroy Earth, was going down the same mountain. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her face, but then heard something. She turned slowly and peered into the shadows of night.

She called out, "Who's there?"

A red creature came into the Moon's light, an ugly creature, not one of this Earth. The girl gasped and tried to back away, but remembered that there was nowhere to go but up or down, neither choice rational.

The creature sneered, "Make this easy on yourself and come with me willingly."

The girl screamed, "Never!" She picked up and rocked and threw it at the creature, the rock bouncing harmlessly off its armor. It said simply, "Ok. It's your choice." With that said it shot forward and grabbed the girl. It tightened its hold on her when she tried to squeeze her small body out. It then started walking in the opposite direction, which was back up the mountain.

T'ago was concentrating when a soldier, Mecrru, came forward with a struggling human female. As she turned her head, T'ago saw the Mark, a spiral galaxy-shaped mark printed on her forehead. His mouth twisted into a smile and he said, "Good job Mecrru. Load her on. We're leaving."

Mecrru blinked a few times and asked with confusion, "Leave? What about the others? Are we just going to leave them here?"

T'ago snickered, "You are the only worthwhile soldier since you found the Mark. Now get on the ship before I decide to leave you as well."

Mecrru complied quickly and scurried onto the ship. T'ago followed more slowly, taking his sweet time.

As the ship started up, the girl was being tied up. She tried to resist her captor, but he was just so much stronger than her. Plus, her attacks were inoffensive against his thick armor. She gave up just as he finished the final knot.

T'ago smiled evilly and said, "Let's get off this waste of rock and water."

As they drifted in the space outside of Earth, T'ago pressed a button. Suddenly, the Earth blew up into giant chunks of rubble. The girl watched as they left the mess that was once her home, silent tears running down her face.

They warped to another galaxy, Spore.

Later, the girl was locked up in a cell with another being, a blue furred male creature with homo sapient like legs and feet, but clawed paws with only four digits.

She tried not to stare at him, but failed. He asked irritability, "Am I that interesting?"

The girl said blandly, "Yes. As of yesterday, I could have never dreamed that I would be talking to an alien while being held prisoner by other aliens. Or that my planet would be gone."

The alien looked at her, then smiled and said, "My name is Carh. What is your name?"

The girl said without taking her eyes off of him, "My name is Rena. Nice to meet you Carh."

Carh asked, "So why are you here? You don't look like any species I know of." He never lost his smile as he said that.

Rena answered, "They call me the Mark. They destroyed my planet just because I was there. They destroyed Earth because I am the Devil."

Carh looked intently at her, and then asked, "The Devil? Who is that? Where is Earth anyway?"

Rena sighed, "I came from a different galaxy apparently. I won't explain much about my curse." She hung her head, which revealed the birthmark on her forehead. Carh gawked at it, careful not to say anything. He stopped gawking and tried to say confidently but failed, "You aren't cursed."

Rena's head snapped up and she hissed, "Yes I am!" A second after she said that, she put her hands over her mouth with a look of horror on her face. She then said in a quieter voice than Carh has heard, "S-sorry. I didn't me-mean to snap at you. I was just scared and angry and sad and -" she bit her lip as more tears rolled down her already pale face.

Carh watched sadly as Rena started to break down. She curled herself into a ball and started sobbing loudly, rocking herself.

Carh observed helplessly as the human girl experienced a nervous breakdown. He didn't know how to handle this type of stuff with her species, but he could give it a good try.

He scooted closer to Rena and cautiously patted her back comfortably. Her head jerked up with surprise, but relaxed slightly when she saw it was just him.

Before Carh could say anything, a soldier came up to the cage and growled, "Come here little girl. You too, General Carh."

Rena and Carh got up together and were led out of the room they were in to a long gray hall with random flickering lights.

Rena looked around fearfully while Carh just looked bored.

The two were guided forcefully into a laboratory, with one of those red creatures in a white lab coat covered in blood and various other fluids waiting for them. The lab coat creature sneered, "Can I dissect the female? Please?" Rena shivered at the lab coat creature's enthusiasm to take her apart piece by piece.

The guard growled, "No. Just take away its free will. The Emperor needs her alive. You can take apart General Carh though. You better behave Gerui."

Gerui clapped and jumped up and down excitedly and said, "Of course! I will have fun taking apart the General! I have run out of Derago stomachs."

The guard nodded and left, leaving Rena and Carh with Gerui.

Carh whispered to Rena, "Leave this to me." He then jumped up and landed perfectly on the mad scientist before he could react. Carh smiled and pulled the cuffs apart easily. He then said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Rena nodded, "Yes." She lifted her cuffed hands up. Carh smiled brighter and pulled apart her cuffs. He then took her hand and they started running faster than Rena has every gone before. At some point, Carh lifted the petite girl onto his back so that they could go faster.

One a few minutes, they made it to one of the enemy ships. Carh put Rena down and opened the hatch into the ship. He then motioned to it and said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Ladies first?"

Rena smiled and nodded, climbing into the ship. As soon as she got into, Carh jumped in and started it up.

He smiled again and said cheerfully, "and we're out of here!" they lifted off the planet.

As soon as she deemed it safe, Rena asked, "So where am I and what kidnapped us?"

Carh said grimly, "You're in the galaxy called Spore, the one right next to yours. Those ugly things that captured us are called the Grox. They are basically power hungry, inferiority complex, shortys. They want to take over the universe. I bet you know the usual business."

Rena then asked, "But what about the tall Grox that took me and blew up my planet?"

Carh answered without looking back, "What you saw must have been an Alpha Grox. They make up the elites of the Grox society and the top of the military."

"Oh," was all she could say.

Carh finally glanced back and suggested, "How about you g to sleep? It'll take a few solar rotations to get to where we are going."

Rena asked, "Solar rotations? Do you mean days?"

Carh snorted and said, "If that is what you call them. You know, your species is weird."

Rena muttered sadly before lying down, "Used to be." She closed her eyes and drifted into a well deserved sleep soon after.


End file.
